sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Studios
| key_people = Mark Long, founder, co-CEO Joanna Alexander, founder, co-CEO Murod Tillaev | industry = Video games | num_employees = | products = Zork Nemesis ''Spec Ops'' series Saw series Blacklight series | homepage = }} Zombie Studios was an American independent video game developer of console, PC, mobile and web-based games. It was formed in 1994 as Zombie, LLC by Joanna Alexander and Mark Long, formerly of the Sarnoff Research Center. Alexander and Long founded Zombie after they completed the design of a virtual reality game console for Hasbro at Sarnoff in 1993. Zombie has designed and produced over 30 games for major platforms. From 1999 to 2004 the company was known as Zombie Inc. They created a value label in 2005, Direct Action Games, to design and produce value titles for both PC and consoles. Their titles span a range of product genres including first-person shooter, real-time strategy, puzzle, arcade, adventure, hunting, and simulation. Zombie developed for a wide variety of gaming platforms including Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PSP, PS2, Xbox, PCs, and mobile phones. Their publishing and distribution relationships include: Bethesda Softworks, Konami, Ubisoft, Activision, Atari, Microsoft, Disney, RealNetworks, NovaLogic, Take2, America's Army, Zango, Groove Games, Encore Software, Panasonic, Wild Tangent, Sony, BAM, Brash Entertainment, Mobliss, Ignition Entertainment and more recently Perfect World Entertainment and Atlus. Zombie Studios shut down in January 2015 with its owners' retirement. Former staffers of the company subsequently founded a new studio, Builder Box Games (now Hardsuit Labs), who acquired some of Zombie Studio's former IPs, including Blacklight: Retribution. Games developed *''Ice & Fire'' (1995) *''Locus'' (1995) *''Zork Nemesis'' (1996) *''ZPC'' (1996) *''Spearhead'' (1998) *''Spec Ops: Rangers Lead the Way'' (1998) *''Spec Ops: Ranger Team Bravo'' (1998) (Rangers Lead the Way expansion) *''Body Glove's Bluewater Hunter'' (1999) *''Spec Ops II: Green Berets'' (1999) *''Spec Ops II: Operation Bravo'' (2000) (Green Berets expansion) *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Covert Operations Essentials'' (2000) (Rogue Spear expansion) *''Spec Ops: Stealth Patrol'' (2000) *''Spec Ops II: Omega Squad'' (2000) *''Spec Ops: Ranger Elite'' (2001) *''Spec Ops: Covert Assault'' (2001) *''Alcatraz: Prison Escape'' (2001) *''Atlantis The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal'' (2001) *''Atlantis The Lost Empire: Trial by Fire'' (2001) *''Delta Force: Task Force Dagger'' (2002) *''Super Bubble Pop'' (2002) *''Shadow Ops: Red Mercury'' (2004) *''Saw'' (2009) *''Blacklight: Tango Down'' (2010) *''Saw II: Flesh & Blood'' (2010) *''Blackwater'' (2011) *''Blacklight: Retribution'' (2012) *''Frogger: Hyper Arcade Edition'' (2012) *''Special Forces: Team X'' (2013) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Way of the Warrior'' (Plug and play CMOS camera video game) *''Daylight'' (2014) *''Phantom Army'' (2014) Direct Action Games *''Combat: Task Force 121'' (2005) *''World War II Combat: Road to Berlin'' (2006) *''World War II Combat: Iwo Jima'' (2006) *''CQC - Close Quarters Conflict'' (2006) Serious games The developer was commissioned by the United States Armed Forces to co-develop a series of training and recruitment games. Some games were developed entirely by the developer, but some were co-developed with the U.S. Army Development Team, and others were made with other game developers. *''America's Army: Special Forces'' (2003) *''Future Force Company Commander'' (2006) *''Virtual Army Experience'' *''AH-64D Apache Simulator'' *''Future Soldier Trainer'' *''Convoy Trainer'' *''JROTC First Aid Trainer'' References External links *Official website via Internet Archive Category:Companies established in 1994 Category:Companies disestablished in 2015 Category:Companies based in Seattle Category:Defunct companies based in Seattle Category:Defunct video game companies Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:2015 disestablishments in Washington (state)